IMPLEMENTATION LABORATORY CORE SUMMARY The Implementation Laboratory Core will establish and coordinate a network of diverse clinical and community sites that can conduct the OPTICC Center?s implementation science (IS) studies, implement cancer control evidence-based interventions (EBIs), and shape the Center?s research agenda. The Implementation Lab has recruited five research-ready Lab Partners that include diverse clinical sites across our 5-state Washington, Wyoming, Alaska, Montana, and Idaho (WWAMI) region. The Lab Partners are all established networks experienced with collaborative multi-site research and/or quality improvement efforts. The Lab includes primary care and cancer care clinics, outpatient and inpatient settings, and rural and urban environments that provide care to traditionally underserved populations, permitting implementation studies that address health disparities. The Implementation Lab has four specific aims. Aim 1 is to establish administrative procedures to ensure effective, efficient coordination of the Implementation Lab and promote productive, mutually beneficial collaborations between Lab Partners and the OPTICC Center. Aim 2 is to support collaboration between Implementation Lab Partners and OPTICC Study Leads in multiple, concurrent innovative implementation studies, measures and methods studies, and pilot studies that address three stages of optimizing EBI implementation in cancer control. Aim 3 is to develop infrastructure and processes to support large-scale implementation studies that involve data sharing across Lab Partners and harmonized procedures for human subjects, data safety and monitoring. Aim 4 is to monitor Implementation Lab Partners? ongoing cancer control EBI implementation initiatives; track progress, successes and challenges of Center-supported EBI implementation efforts; and identify emerging implementation priorities to inform the Center?s research agenda. Our Lab Partners? on-the-ground implementation priorities, initiatives and challenges will drive OPTICC investigators? implementation study aims and methods. The Implementation Lab?s expected outcomes include improved implementation of cancer control EBIs in clinical and community settings; a ?learning laboratory? through which Lab Partners engage in peer learning and gain access to practice tools, guidance, and findings from the Center?s studies, and OPTICC investigators learn about real-world implementation initiatives and challenges that drive IS; and a research infrastructure that can participate in the larger, follow-on, multi-site, multi-level studies that will emanate from OPTICC and other Advanced and Developing Centers.